


we choose the roads we walk

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Messenger!Ignis, Oracle!Ardyn, accursed!noct, chosenking!luna, fateswap!AU, he fails repeatedly, noctis tries to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Ignis!”Noctis slammed open the door, Carbuncle sitting on his shoulder. A look of complete utter panic written all over his face.“I met the Chosen King!” Noctis blurted out.Ignis barely paused his chopping. “I do hope you remembered your manners,” he said.“Ignis!!!”“You’re over two thousands years old, Noctis. That’s no reason to be rude to the girl.”





	we choose the roads we walk

**Author's Note:**

> It's March 9th!

“Ignis!”

Noctis slammed open the door, Carbuncle sitting on his shoulder. A look of complete utter panic written all over his face.

“I met the Chosen King!” Noctis blurted out.

Ignis barely paused his chopping. “I do hope you remembered your manners,” he said.

“Ignis!!!”

“You’re over two thousands years old, Noctis. That’s no reason to be rude to the girl.”

-.-.-

“Are you still sulking? Ignis asked, amused. Dinner was done, dishes washed and put away, and Ignis found Noctis in the living room for their tiny house in Leide, cuddling Carbuncle.

Noctis turned to look at him, moping. “She’s like… twenty. That’s so young!”

Carbuncle, sitting on Noctis’ lap, nodded.

“You were twenty,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s not the same,” Noctis protested. “It was different back then! And I’m pretty sure she didn’t know about the prophecy.”

“Ah. In other words, Bahamut is being an pompous, self-righteous, unreasonable god again.”

“He’s being an asshole, Iggy. Let’s not sugarcoat.”

Ignis took a seat behind Noctis, pulling him close. Noctis leaned back, flopping against him. “Well what would you like to do?” Ignis asked, threading his fingers through Noctis’ hair.

“I don’t know,” Noctis said. “We’ve been ignoring it for 2000 years. Can’t we ignore it longer? Let’s not crush her worldview and tell her the Gods expect her to die to kill me.”

“We ought to explain before the Gods get into her head that the prophecy is a good idea,” Ignis said. “So we’ll find her again, explain the prophecy and then we can be on our merry way. Perhaps take a trip to Altissia?”

Noctis sighed. “If we must.”

Ignis chuckled. “Come along, my lazy King.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my Messenger? Why can’t you tell her?” Noctis whined. He threw a glance at Carbuncle who shook his head for good measure.

Noctis’ shoulders slumped. “Talking to people, yay.”

Ignis laughed. “Perhaps we’ve been isolating ourselves for too long if that’s your reaction. How did you even meet her?”

“Oh, the car she and her retinue were driving in broke down and I offered to help push it to Hammerhead.”

“Only you Noct.”

-.-.-

Luna stepped out of the Regalia and stretched. It hadn’t been that long of a drive from Hammerhead to the Hunter Outpost, but still. She was sitting in a car with three other men who matter how much she loved them.

Cor should be around here somewhere. He was waiting for Luna to show her the location of the first royal arms she was supposed to be collecting. She was looking forward to it.

“Your Highness?”

Luna turned around to see Noctis, the young man who had helped with their previous car troubles standing there. “Noctis!” she greeted. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon!”

Noctis let loose a soft strangled noise. “Well, yes.” He flushed a bright red, looking the very picture of nervous. “Could we talk for a minute?”

Luna smiled warmly. “Of course!”

Then Ravus had to go and ruin it. “You will cease your ogling at my sister!” he barked.

“Ravus!” Luna shouted.

He always did this. Yes, he was her older brother, but he didn’t have to be so annoying about it.

Noctis choked. “On second thought, I definitely can’t do this. I’m sorry, have a nice day.” He fled without saying another word.

Luna reached out to punch her brother in the arm. “Ravus! Look at what you did!”

“He was staring!” Ravus protested. “Who knows what he was planning? You need to be more careful around strange men!”

“And we already know he’s a sweet young man who helped us pushed Regalia all the way to Hammerhead! Or do you not count the three hours it took us to get to Hammerhead as a good introduction?!”

“Those were dire circumstances!”

“Ravus!”

-.-.-

“Ignis!” Noctis buried himself straight into Ignis’ arms. “I don’t understand how someone that nice came from Somnus’ line!”

Ignis patted his back consolingly. “It has been 2000 years. There was bound to be a few good apples. Beside, I thought you like Regis?"

If Ignis recalled correctly, Noctis had met Regis in a similar predicament as Lunafreya; a broken down car and miles away from the nearest outposts.

Noctis puffed his cheeks out as he pulled away. "Regis was a troll and you know it."

"You still liked him," Ignis said, amused.

"Well yes. Lunafreya is his daughter. Ugh, how do you tell someone 'hey you're supposed to kill me, please don't'?"

"You could just tell her that," Ignis suggested.

Carbuncle popped into existence, his words materializing up on a screen like a mini text box. _"Yeah! Just have to tell her?"_

Noctis groaned. "You two make it sound so easy."

"She's more likely to believe it if you tell her," Ignis said. The words of a Messenger would be seen as bias, loyalty to their chosen.

Noctis sighed. Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"There, there," Ignis said. "You can try again tomorrow."

-.-.-

Noctis felt warm. He snuggled closer, wrapping around tighter to the source of warmth.

"I see you're finally awake darling."

Noctis sleepily opened his eyes to see Ignis smiling at him. He felt the swell of love burst in his heart. "Morning Iggy," he mumbled. He reached out to scratch behind Ignis' dog ears, carefully hidden in his hair, the only sign that Ignis wasn't quite human.

Ignis let loose a content huff, leaning into Noctis' touch. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fi-" Noctis was cut off as a wave of pain torn through his body. He hissed, tears leaking from his eyes as he rode out the pain. It felt like he was being torn apart, ripped limb by limb, bones crushed and screaming ringing in his ears.

Ignis held him close, murmuring comforting sounds in his ears.

The pain faded, leaving Noctis exhausted. The sensation as if he was on fire still lingered, skin too hot and crackling. The black ooze poured from his wounds, staining their bed covers.

"A bad day I see," Ignis murmured. He gently lifted Noctis out of bed, settling him in the nearby chair. "Fret not, dear heart, I'll clean this up and make us some breakfast. Then we spend the rest of the day in bed."

Noctis nodded tiredly. "Thanks Iggy."

What would he do without Ignis?

-.-.-

Luna walked down the streets of Lestallum, soaking up the sights. It was hot and humid, but there was so many people. A spark of life and energy vastly different than Insomnia. She loved seeing the people walk down the streets, each one greeting her but not even recognizing her as she walked. Prompto had ambushed Ravus this morning, dragging her brother off to the market to restock their supplies. Gladio had yet to return from his morning run, so Luna was enjoying the moment to herself. Oh they would fuss, but she could take care of herself.

"Ah Your Highness?"

Luna turned around, surprised to see Noctis standing there. "Noctis!" she greeted him warmly. "Lestallum is far from Leide. Why are you all the way out here?"

Noctis shrugged. "Ignis likes the market here and we like to travel quite a bit."

"Ignis?"

Luna watched as Noctis turned a bright red. "My husband?" Noctis sputtered.

She grinned, now catching the ring he wore. A wedding band then. That was so cute. It must be recent if Noctis' blushing is anything to go by. "Adorable," she cooed.

Noctis blushed an even brighter red. "An-anyways," he said, changing the subject. "There was something I need I need to discuss with you, if you have the time?"

Ah, whatever he had been trying to tell her last time before Ravus scared him off. She had been curious about what it was.

Before she could reply, Gladio came out of nowhere, sliding between Luna and Noctis. "I hope you're not bothering her."

Noctis squeaked. "On second thought, I change my mind. I can't do this. Excuse me!" He fled before Luna could stop him.

"Gladio!" Luna shouted at him, exasperated. Why did all the men in her life think she needed some sort of protection? Then again... it was Gladio's job as her Shield, but still! "You scared him off."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Gladio said.

"He's gay and married and only seems to really want to talk," Luna said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes!"

-.-.-

"She thinks we're adorable!" Noctis said, half wailing.

Well, Ignis was liking Princess Lunafreya even more now. She clearly had good taste. "But still couldn't tell her, hm?"

Noctis looked at him teary eyed. "I don't remember talking to people being this hard!"

"Perhaps we need to look into making more friends if that is what you think," Ignis said.

"Ignis!"

"We can pop into Altissia tomorrow," Ignis said. "You can take a break from trying to talk to the Chosen King."

"They're having a sale tomorrow, aren't they?"

"Of course."

-.-.-

"Daaaddd," Luna bemoaned into her cellphone. "Why are boys stupid?"

On the phone, Regis chuckled. "Is this because of your brother and friends or because of someone you met?"

"It's about Ravus and Gladio!" Luna said. This was why Prompto was her favorite. He understood the whole 'being underestimated because of your looks' due to his own small stature. Prompto let her handle things by herself. What was the point of all the training she did if no one trusted her to interact with people! Times like this, she missed her mother. Growing up with boys sucked. "They keep scaring off this one nice guy we keep running into."

"While the thought of you dating fills me with dread," Regis said, "do at least inform your crush that he needs to clear our background checks before you two can start dating."

"It's not like that," Luna said. "He's gay and married apparently. Every time we meet him, he keeps asking if we could talk but before our discussion can start, Ravus and Gladio scare him off. Noctis help push the Regalia all the way to Hammerhead for three hours for Uncle Cid to fix her! He didn't have to do that."

"Noctis?" Regis asked.

"Dad?"

"Oh, just what a strange coincidence. When I first started my road trip with my friends, our car broke down as well. A stranger named Noctis helped us push it to the nearest outpost, which was where we met Cid."

Huh. That was rather strange.

-.-.-

Ardyn whistled as he trotted down the streets of Altissia. If his timing was right, and of course it was, Lunafreya would be arriving today. He didn't get enough time to spend with his Chosen King and left Tenebrae to meet her. He hoped she liked the dog plushie he got for her. Ardyn couldn't help but dot on her like a favorite niece. Of course he had something for Ravus, Gladio and Prompto too. One could not go wrong with Tenebrae's finest tarts.

An overwhelming feeling of darkness hit his senses. Ardyn turned, searching for the source and found it in the a young man, no older than Lunafreya. His jaw dropped. Could this be the fabled Accursed One? The one Gentiana had warned him about? His heart clenched, remembering her words about the prophecy and what Lunafreya's role as Chosen King was. Perhaps he could fix this issue himself.

"Excuse me," Ardyn said, approaching the young man. "Could I pursue you to not to take over the world, Accursed?"

The young man turned around to look at him, startled. He shouted, "STRANGER DANGER!" Then he vanished, fleeing into the crowds.

Everyone around Ardyn turned to look at him. The whispers could be heard, clear as day.

"That man is dressed a bit oddly."

"Perhaps we should leave this area. Wouldn't want trouble."

Ardyn twitched. That was not the first impression he wanted to make.

-.-.-

"Ignis!!"

Ignis slowed his stride as Noctis came charging around the corner. He lifted his bag of groceries out of the way as Noctis barreled into him for a hug. "I met the Oracle!"

Ah. Him. Gentiana's favorite. Or more accurately, Shiva's favorite. "I hope you stabbed him with your sword before running away."

"Ignis!"

"Oh I've met him," Ignis said. "Gentiana introduced us. If there was ever a person to forfeit manners on, it is him."

Noctis looked at him distressed. "Why is it I can't punch Bahamut, but you're okay with me stabbing the Oracle?"

"You've seen what he's wearing. It's an absolute insult to fashion."

-.-.-

Luna practically bounced down the streets of Altissia. Did she need to come here? No. But she wanted to visit Uncle Wes and Uncle Ardyn said he would be in the area. Plus her dad said to take the whole year off and travel the world. She always wanted to see Altissia. It was as beautiful as the books described it.

"Your Highness?"

Luna turned, surprised to see Noctis here. This was a completely different continent! "Noctis? What are you doing here?"

Noctis blinked at her. "There was a sale that Ignis wanted to visit."

"So you came all the way to Altissia?" Luna asked.

Noctis nodded. "The seafood here is great. Um, if you have a moment, we need to talk."

Luna nodded. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin it this time. Who cared what Ravus and Gladio said; it must be important if Noctis was still bringing it up.

Fate clearly liked to laughed at her though.

"Stay away from her!"

Uncle Ardyn came around the corner.

Before Noctis could change his mind --she could already see it--, she grabbed his hand. And immediately let go as Noctis hissed in pain, a black ooze dripping from his hand.

"Stay away from him, Lunafreya," Ardyn said, pulling her away. His hands glowed with his healing magic, passing over her hands. "He's dangerous."

"Noctis?" Luna asked, biting her lip. Had Ravus and Gladio been right?

"What do you want with her?" Ardyn asked, snarling at Noctis.

Noctis just looked at them with wide eyes. "I just--"

There was a pop and Carbuncle materialized on top of Noctis' head. A little text box appeared, angled so all three of them could read the message. _"Noctis! Did you tell the Chosen King yet?"_

"That's a Messenger," Luna said, recognizing Carbuncle. Why did Noctis have a Messenger with him?

The text box message changed. _"Ooo! Hi Princess Lunafreya."_ Carbuncle looked at Ardyn, his expression shifting from happiness to exasperation. Carbuncle rolled his eyes as the message changed again. _"You. Don't mean to Noctis!"_

"What is going on?" Luna asked. Things weren't adding up. What was the black ooze from Noctis? Why was Carbuncle here? What did Uncle Ardyn mean by Noctis was dangerous?

Noctis shuffled. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then talk," Ardyn said.

Noctis gave him a pained look. "It's kinda sensitive? Could we move somewhere more private?"

Luna nodded. "We can go back to my hotel room."

She was going to get to the bottom of this now.

Ten minutes later, they sat around the coffee table in the hotel room. Ardyn looked at Noctis suspiciously, Noctis fidgeted, clearly nervous and Luna wanted answers.

"So um, I'm not sure how much you know, but you're the Chosen King, Your Highness," Noctis said.

Luna nodded. Both her father and Uncle Ardyn had told her that. Chosen King to what, she didn't know. All she knew was the prophecy would happen in due time and all she could do was prepare for it.

"There's a prophecy--"

"We're not discussing the prophecy!" Ardyn interrupted.

Ah. Uncle Ardyn did know more about the prophecy. That would make sense. As Oracle he could talk to the Astrals. "I want to know," Lunafreya said.

Noctis flinched. "Well, to sum it up, the Astrals want you to kill someone. Namely, me. Except in order to do that, you die in the process."

What.

"I would really like it if you didn't do that," Noctis said.

She could see why!

"You're a blight on our star!" Ardyn accused him. "A disease that will doomed our entire planet into darkness."

Carbuncle hissed. His text box message shoving straight into Ardyn's face. _"You don't know anything!"_

Noctis hunched his shoulders, shrinking into himself. "I'm not here to plunge the world into darkness," he said. "I'm happy. I have Ignis, I have Carbuncle. Things are okay. The option to die would be nice." He picked up Carbuncle, turning him to face Noctis. "Do not alarm Ignis with that, Carbuncle. Having the option is nice, but I'm not actually looking to die. So don't worry him about that."

Carbuncle flatten his ears.

"So yeah," Noctis said, returning his attention back to Luna and Ardyn. "I don't want to die so much that I want someone else to die in order for me to die. So I mean, could you not try to kill me?"

"You're dangerous!" Ardyn said.

"Do you want her to die?" Noctis shot back. "I'm not causing trouble. I promise."

"You can't die?" Luna asked.

Noctis shrugged. "Astrals rejected me. They block the way to the afterlife, barring me from Etro's gate. The side effect is yes, I can't die."

"And how does me killing you ensure you can die?" Luna asked.

"High grade purification?" Noctis said. "You're supposed to use the Crystal, blessing from the gods, and the Royal Arms to do it. I suppose that much concentration of power would forcibly reject the Starscourge I carry. Not sure if that means the Starscourge would burn away, but since the Starscourge is what keeping me from dying and the reason why the Gods won't let me pass, I assume that is how?"

"Starscourge?" Luna asked.

"The source of daemons," Noctis said. He pursed his lips. "It was, originally, a virus that popped up centuries ago. It infected people, causing them suffering, even turning some into daemons. I helped remove it, but over the last couple decades daemons started manifesting rapidly again. I'm not sure why. I take care of the ones I find, but it isn't enough and... I can't go as fast as I use to."

"That's where daemons come from?" Luna asked. There had, over the years, been periods of manifestation of daemons. They would wreak havoc; several of her ancestors had fought against them, sealing some of the more dangerous ones. They always quieted down after a few years and no one where where they gone or why they would come back.

Noctis nodded.

Luna turned to Ardyn who had gone quiet. "You knew?" she asked, a tint of betrayal in her voice.

"Lunafreya--" Ardyn started.

"Not his fault," Noctis said. "He can only hear what the Gods tell him. And the Bahamut is an asshole."

He stood, Carbuncle moving from his arms to perch on his shoulder. "That's all I wanted to talk about. Have a good day and a long life."

"Wait!" Luna caught his sleeve, mindful not to touch his skin. "I want to get to know you better," she said. She got the feeling she couldn't just let him walk out of her life. "Can we meet again tomorrow?"

Noctis gave her a perplexed look. "Sure...? We'll be in Altissia for another day."

Luna nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. At the cafe at the bottom of the hotel? Around 9am? My treat. Bring Ignis too. I would love to meet him."

Noctis stared at her, at a complete loss for words.

_"That's a yes!"_ Carbuncle's text box wrote. He swatted Noctis' cheek.

"Err right. Yes?" Noctis said.

"One thing," Ardyn said, catching Noctis' attention. "You have no plans to destroy the world?"

Noctis looked at him horrified. "Do you have any idea how disappointed Ignis would be?! I've made it my life goal to never disappoint Ignis! Besides that was too much work."

That was it. Luna had to meet Ignis.

"I see," Ardyn said, blinking.

Noctis shook his head. "It's Ignis," he said fondly, looking lovestruck. He twisted his ring and smiled. Luna couldn't see anyone but someone who was deeply in love.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Your Highness." Noctis gave her a quick bow and left, melting into the crowds of Altissia.

Luna turned back to Ardyn, arms crossed. Now to take care of the other thing. "I want to know everything, Uncle Ardyn."

-.-.-

"Are you sure he's the Accursed one?" Ardyn asked Gentiana. Lunafreya had asked some very hard questions that he didn't have good concrete answers to beside 'I was told'.

Gentiana pursed her lips. "We are... mostly sure."

"Mostly?" Ardyn asked.

"He is a source of Starscourge," Gentiana said. "His soul is tainted that it cannot pass safely into the afterlife. As long as he carries it, he cannot die."

"A source? Not THE source?" Ardyn questioned, dissecting her every word.

"He absorbed all of the Starscourge," Gentiana said. "And continue to do so every time the daemons appear."

"Until daemons started rapidly reappearing this time around," Ardyn said. Potentially another source of Starscourge then. "And he isn't dangerous?"

"It is the Starscourge," Gentiana said. "That alone makes him dangerous."

"But he hasn't done anything in the last two thousands years?"

Gentiana's mouth drew a thin line. "...No. According to my fellow Messengers, he has no intention. But Bahamut has ordained the prophecy. It must come to pass."

Ardyn paused to think about it. "I do believe dear Noctis is right. Bahamut is an asshole."

-.-.-

Luna waited patiently as the clock clicked closer to 9 am. She had sent her boys on a merry chase around Altissia, so she could meet Noctis alone. At 9 am, Carbuncle popped into existence on her table.

_"Good morning, Princess Lunafreya!"_ Carbuncle's little text box said.

"Good morning Carbuncle," Luna said. "Did you come ahead of Noctis?"

Carbuncle's ears drooped. _"Noctis can't come today,"_ the text said. _"He sent me to say sorry about."_

Oh. Was it something she had done? "Can I ask why?" Luna asked.

Carbuncle's ears drooped even further. _"Sometimes the Starscourge is too much. The pain means he can't get out of bed. Ignis is with him."_

Luna felt horrified. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Carbuncle shook his head. _"Your help is specifically tied to the prophecy."_

"But I can bring him something to eat? Like soup?" Lunafreya offered.

Carbuncle perked up. _"Yes! You can!"_

Luna nodded. "Excellent. I'll do that then."

She ordered some soup to go and followed Carbuncle's directions on where to go. She arrived a small apartment down a narrow alleyway closer to Uncle Wes' place. Carbuncle scratched the door.

"Goodness Carbuncle. You can materializ--"

A young man with glasses opened the door. He blinked at her, surprised. "Princess Lunafreya," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Noctis here?" she asked. "I heard from Carbuncle that he wasn't feeling well. I brought soup."

"Ah yes he is. Thank you for your kind gesture. I am Ignis," he said.

Oh so this was Ignis! Luna peered closer, feeling something off. "You're not human," she said, realizing she was sensing something akin to a Messenger.

Ignis nodded. "Yes, I'm a Messenger. Noctis is my chosen."

Luna pouted. "So I guess you're not married?"

"Oh no, we are."

She blinked.

Carbuncle thumped his tail again the ground, rolling his eyes. His text box appeared, words writing. _"Ignis learned how to gain a humanoid form because of how much he loved Noctis. They're sappy. They've been married for nearly two thousands years."_

"As if you aren't close to figuring it out how to shift yourself," Ignis said. "Once you get the verbal speaking down, the shifting to a humanoid shape is easier."

That was so interesting.

"May I come in?" Luna asked.

Ignis hesitated. "Noctis will not be very good company."

"That's fine," Luna said. "I just wanted to make sure he was alright.

Ignis hesitated for a fraction longer. He opened the door wide, allowing her in. "You must be careful not to touch the black ooze. That is Starscourge directly. We Messengers are immune for the most part. Noctis is in the living room."

Luna nodded, stepping inside.

There in the living room, wrapped up like a burrito in a fluffy blanket, was Noctis. He looked quite miserable, face pale and trembling. "Luna?" he asked, surprised to see her.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," Luna said. She took a seat across from him. "I was worried."

Noctis gave her a puzzled look. "How did someone as nice as you get born into Somnus' line?" he whined. "Even your father was a troublemaker."

"Somnus? The Founder King? You knew him?" Luna asked, blinking. Oh. And did that mean the Noctis her dad met was the same Noctis? Interesting.

Noctis scowled. "Somnus was my asshole older brother."

"Your... older brother? We're family?!"

Noctis blinked. "Oh, I guess. Yeah. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"I should have bitten Somnus more often," Ignis said. He handed Luna a cup of tea and gave Noctis a pat on the head. "How are you feeling darling?"

Noctis leaned against him. "Better," he said. "Mostly tired. The pain stopped."

Ignis smiled. "That's good. Rest up, dear heart."

"Thanks Iggy."

Luna quietly watched the two of them interact, the exhaustion that clung to Noctis, the tenderness Ignis held him. The love that was reflected in both their eyes. That was it. Luna was going to find a way to help Noctis without anyone dying involved. She didn't know how yet, but she would.

Step one when she got back to Insomnia was to have a very long chat with Bahamut.

-.-.-

**Omake**

“Well,” Luna said, as she watched her home be torn apart. “I’m certainly glad Noctis on our side. I would hate to have seen what would have happened if he was evil.”

“He punched Bahamut!” Ardyn said, scandalized.

“Considering Bahamut wants the three of you dead, I say he deserves the punch,” Ignis said weakly.

Luna poured another elixir over Ignis. “Please heal up, Ignis and go talk some sense into your husband. Make sure he knows that Bahamut didn’t kill you.”

A building crumpled in the distance.

“Also this is my city,” Luna grumbled. “Please leave it standing in one piece.”

“Where did he even get that power?” Ardyn asked, hands still glowing as he helped heal up Ignis.

“He’s a Lucis Caelum,” Ignis said. “Noctis just has been too busy healing people to unleash all that power he’s carrying.”

“Except when you get hurt,” Luna said. Her eyes narrowed as the ringing of power and magic clashed together. “Can I learn that? I want to learn that.”

Ignis chuckled. “All you have to do is ask, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't quite figure out how to connect to the omake, so I'll leave that to your imagination. lol I mostly wanted to write a fic where Noctis failed in all social attempts to talk to Luna and turns around and runs into Iggy's arms. (She's very amused by all of this.) Ardyn is causing international incidents with his style of clothing and questioning everything he has learned. This was not a fateswap!AU that was taken very seriously. xD 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
